1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for testing the performance of a car audio system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent car audio system switches from erroneously operating, the operational feeling and operating states of the switches must be tested during manufacture. Conventionally, each individual switch is tested manually, which is inaccurate and time-consuming. In addition, a careless worker may neglect to test every switch.